Mewtwo
Mewtwo= |name = Mewtwo |jname = (ミュウツー Myuutsuu) |image = 150Mewtwo.png |ndex = 150 |evofrom = None |evointo = None |gen = Generation I |pronun = MEW-too |hp = 106 |atk = 110 |def = 90 |satk = 154 |sdef = 90 |spd = 130 |total = 680 |species = Genetic Pokémon |type = |height = 6'07" |weight = 269.0 lbs. |ability = Pressure Unnerve (Dream World) |color = Purple |gender = Genderless }} |-| Mega Mewtwo= |name = Mega Mewtwo |jname = (メガミュウツー Mega Myuutsuu) |image = 180px-New_Mewtwo.png |ndex = ??? |evofrom = None |evointo = None |gen = Generation VI |pronun = MEW-too |hp = 110 |atk = 110 |def = 110 |satk = 130 |sdef = 120 |spd = 110 |total = 690 |species = Genetic Pokémon |type = |height = 6'07" |weight = 269.0 lbs. |ability = Insomnia |color = |gender = Genderless }} Mewtwo (Japanese: ミュウツー Myuutsuu) is a -type Legendary Pokémon introduced in Generation I. Giovanni hired scientists from Cinnabar Island to create it, which they did using Mew's DNA. This is similar to Genesect being created by Team Plasma in the newer generations of Pokémon using what many people say was Kabutops as the base. It is the final boss in Pokemon Ranger: Guardian Signs. Right after that, it gained levels of power, forcing the player to fight it twice. It later rescues Rand from a different dimension. It is the highest level Pokémon to be caught in Pokémon Fire Red and Pokémon Leaf Green, appearing at Level 70 in Cerulean Cave. Mewtwo's original name was Gigu-2 as a reference to the similar villain from Earthbound - Gieuge (better known as Giygas). Biology Physiology Mewtwo is based loosely off of Mew with feline features. Its body is purple and it has three fingers on each hand. Mewtwo has a faint purple Aura emerging from it at full power. Forms Mewtwo has an Anime/Manga exclusive form named Armored Mewtwo in the anime, and M2 Bind in the Manga. In the anime the form increases all of Mewtwo's Psychic abilities, and in the Manga it allows Giovanni to control it. Mewtwo also has a Megaevolution due to appear in the Pokemon X and Y games, and making its anime debut in the movie: Extremespeed Genesect: Mewtwo's Awakening. The form drastically changes Mewtwo's appearance, removing its tail, giving it a long head, and changing it's eye colour, feet and hands. Special abilities Mewtwo is highly adept at using its Psychic powers, displaying telekinesis and telepathy as well. It uses it's telepathy to communicate with humans and translate the Pokémon language. It is able to Fly and erase people's memories as seen in Mewtwo Strikes Back. Mewtwo when caught has a base happiness of 0, it is said to have the most savage heart of all Pokémon. Game info Game locations |border= |redblue=Cerulean Cave |rbrarity=One |yellow=Cerulean Cave |yrarity=One |goldsilver=Trade |gsrarity=None |crystal=Trade |crarity=None |rubysapphire=Trade |rsrarity=None |emerald=Trade |erarity=None |fireredleafgreen=Cerulean Cave |frlgrarity=One |diamondpearl=Pal Park |dprarity=None |platinum=Pal Park |ptrarity=None |heartgoldsoulsilver=Cerulean Cave |hgssrarity=One |blackwhite= Mewtwo Returns Mystery Gift/Trade |bwrarity= One }} Events Pokédex entries |border= |redblue=It was created by a scientist after years of horrific gene splicing and DNA engineering experiments. |yellow=Its DNA is almost the same as Mew's. However, its size and disposition are vastly different. |gold=Because its battle abilities were raised to the ultimate level, it thinks only of defeating its foes. |silver=It usually remains motionless to conserve energy, so that it may unleash its full power in battle. |crystal=A vicious psychic Pokémon created by genetic engineering. Its cold, glowing eyes strike fear into its enemy. |ruby=Mewtwo is a Pokémon that was created by genetic manipulation. However, even though the scientific power of humans created this Pokémon's body, they failed to endow Mewtwo with a compassionate heart. |sapphire=Mewtwo is a Pokémon that was created by genetic manipulation. However, even though the scientific power of humans created this Pokémon's body, they failed to endow Mewtwo with a compassionate heart. |emerald=A Pokémon that was created by genetic manipulation. However, even though the scientific power of humans made its body, they failed to give it a warm heart. |firered=A Pokémon whose genetic code was repeatedly recombined for research. It turned vicious as a result. |leafgreen=It was created by a scientist after years of horrific gene-splicing and DNA-engineering experiments. |diamond=? |pearl=? |platinum=A Pokémon created by recombining Mew's genes. It's said to have the most savage heart among Pokémon. |heartgold=Because its battle abilities were raised to the ultimate level, it thinks only of defeating its foes. |soulsilver=It usually remains motionless to conserve energy, so that it may unleash its full power in battle. |black=A Pokémon created by recombining Mew's genes. It's said to have the most savage heart among Pokémon. |white=A Pokémon created by recombining Mew's genes. It's said to have the most savage heart among Pokémon. |black 2=A Pokémon created by recombining Mew's genes. It's said to have the most savage heart among Pokémon. |white 2=A Pokémon created by recombining Mew's genes. It's said to have the most savage heart among Pokémon. }} Sprites |number = 150 |rbspr=Red-Blue_Myuustu_Sprite.png |yspr=Yellow_Myuustu_Sprite.png |grnspr=Red-Green_Myuutsu_Sprite.png |Iback=Generation_I_Myuustu_Back_Sprite.png |gldspr=Gold_Myuustu_Sprite.png |slvspr=Silver_Myuustu_Sprite.png |cryspr=Crystal_Myuustu_Sprite.gif |IIback=Generation_II_Myuustu_Back_Sprite.png |gldsprs=Gold_Myuustu_Sprite_Shiny.png |slvsprs=Silver_Myuustu_Sprite_Shiny.png |crysprs=Crystal_Myuustu_Sprite_Shiny.gif |IIbacks=Generation_II_Myuustu_Back_Sprite_Shiny.png |rbysapspr=Ruby-Sapphire_Myuustu_Sprite.png |emeraldspr=Emerald_Myuustu_Sprite.gif |frlgspr=FireRed-LeafGreen_Myuustu_Sprite.png |IIIback=Generation_III_Myuustu_Back_Sprite.png |rbysapsprs=Ruby-Sapphire_Myuustu_Sprite_Shiny.png |emeraldsprs=Emerald_Myuustu_Sprite_Shiny.gif |frlgsprs=FireRed-LeafGreen_Myuustu_Sprite_Shiny.png |IIIbacks=Generation_III_Myuustu_Back_Sprite_Shiny.png |dpspr=Mewtwo DP.png |ptspr=Platinum_Myuustu_Sprite.png |hgssspr=Mewtwo HGSS.png |IVback=Generation_IV_Myuustu_Back_Sprite.png |dpsprs=Diamond-Pearl_Myuustu_Sprite_Shiny.png |ptsprs=Platinum_Myuustu_Sprite_Shiny.png |hgsssprs=Mewtwo Shiny HGSS.png |IVbacks=Generation_IV_Myuustu_Back_Sprite_Shiny.png |bwspr=Mewtwo BW.png |Vback=Mewtwo Back V.png |bwsprs=Mewtwo Shiny BW.png |Vbacks=Mewtwo Shiny Back BW.png }} Appearances In the anime Mewtwo's anime debut was in Battle of the Badge! where Giovanni used it against Gary, who referred to it as an "evil" Pokémon. Mewtwo again appeared in It's Mr. Mime Time briefly. Mewtwo also appeared in Showdown at the Poké-Corral! where it escaped from Giovanni's gym, as seen in the movie. Mewtwo has been the focus of a few movies, being the main Pokémon in''' Mewtwo Strikes Back, in Mastermind of Mirage' Pokémon'' under the control of Dr. Yung and Extremespeed Genesect and the Reawakening of Mewtwo. Mewtwo was also the star of the movie; Mewtwo Returns. In the manga It was created by Blaine in a laboratory and went on a rampage, almost destroying Cerulean City. When Red heard about "The Monster of Cerulean City", he decided to catch it. After a single encounter with the tornado that was Mewtwo, he met Blaine. Blaine told Red of his condition, how if Mewtwo continued to rampage, both Blaine and it would die. Blaine then continued to show Red his disfigured hand, a mark that he shared with Mewtwo, and concluded his talk with Red, declaring he intended to kill Mewtwo, in order to put it out of its misery, and also to save his own life. Red later encountered Blaine attempting to finish Mewtwo. Red, after stopping Blaine's attempted suicidal killing of Mewtwo, caught it using his whole team, and launching Pika with the Master Ball in its mouth, catching Mewtwo for Blaine. Blaine decided to train and raise Mewtwo as his own. Later, Mewtwo appeared alongside Blaine, battling a child helping them train. Blaine assisted Yellow from then on out, being paired with Yellow by Sabrina's Alakazam. In this setting, we learn that Mewtwo needs to rest in its Poké Ball, and if it was released for too long (over 5 minutes), it would die. It then appeared again in the FireRed and LeafGreen chapter, being loaned to Red by Blaine. It aided the Pokédex holders in stopping 9 Forretress from blowing up Neo Team Rocket's airship with Explosion, and with fighting Deoxys. Since then, it is back on Cinnabar Island, training with Blaine. Trivia * Although it is a clone of Mew, it comes before Mew in the Pokédex possibly because Mew is a Mythical Pokémon and Mythicals always come last in the PokéDex. * Mewtwo was created from one of Mew's cells. * Mewtwo is the only Pokémon thus far to be created as a result of cloning, but not the only one to be created scientifically, Pokémon such as Castform and the Porygon family are created scientifically, Genesect and the Fossil Pokémon existing in today's environment are aided by science. * Mewtwo is the first Pokémon to receive a Mega Evolution. Etymology Mewtwo's name comes from the word 'Mew', which is like a cat meowing, and 'two' because it's a clone of Mew. It is based on a DNA scientific cat. Category:Mega Pokémon Category:Legendary Pokémon